A number of patents disclose various mountings for brushes on a transverse end wall of a motor casing. One known mounting is essentially a brush card which contains the brushes and is attached to a motor casing end wall. Another known mounting comprises a formed insulator member containing the brushes. Still another comprises the use of such an insulator member as a motor end casing wall.